


Vovó vê os Vingadores

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [39]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers Endgame, F/M, fan feels, movie review, pelo olhar de Chrissie, universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Como quase todo mundo, os May também apreciam um bom filme de super herói, que chega a os levar a uma emoção extrema. (se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie).
Relationships: Brian May/Chrissie Mullen
Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314200
Kudos: 1





	Vovó vê os Vingadores

**Author's Note:**

> Essa história se passa no universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie

Acho que tudo começou quando Isaac começou a gostar de filmes de super heróis, ele sempre se apegou aos heróis que via nos desenhos animados, ficando maravilhado com cada movimento de ação e inteligência que eles faziam só para vencer o vilão e salvar o dia. Eventualmente, todo esse interesse se passou para os filmes, que iam aparecendo cada vez mais.

Quando os pais dele finalmente deixaram ele assistir o Cavaleiro das Trevas, julgando que ele já tinha idade suficiente para ver cenas um tanto mais fortes, meu neto ficou fissurado no Batman, mas logo seu interesse se estendeu aos filmes da Marvel, que foram ficando cada vez mais populares.

É claro que como alguém que sempre gostou de ficção científica, tinha um vago interesse neles, e tinha ouvido falar nos Vingadores, sabia mais ou menos quem eles eram e o que faziam. No entanto, eu e Brian só assistimos um filme da Marvel propriamente dito quando ficamos sabendo que "Guardiões da Galáxia" seria uma ópera espacial, o que nos lembrava do nosso amado Star Wars e nos deixou curiosos para ver qual seria essa nova história.

Vendo o filme, me surpreendi muito porque não era nada do que eu esperava. A palavra Guardiões me remetia a nobres guerreiros, que seguiam uma conduta restrita para fazer o seu melhor para guardar e proteger os cidadãos. Não que os Guardiões do filme não tivessem essas características, mas antes disso, eles eram pessoas problemáticas, vivendo suas vidas da melhor maneira que conseguiam diante de tantos obstáculos, e num impasse, conseguem refletir sobre a vida e tomar suas decisões corretas.

Tudo isso me fez amar o filme, além dos personagens serem carismáticos, os mundos em que a história se passava interessante e é claro, a trilha sonora, muitas das músicas favoritas de Peter e Meredith também eram as minhas. Então, a partir daí, Isaac nos explicou que os Guardiões eram só uma pequena parte de um universo muito maior. Foi aí que assistimos todos os outros filmes da Marvel, nos interessando pelos personagens e tudo mais. Esse tema que eu percebi em Guardiões se repetia em todos os outros filmes, mas ainda assim, cada um tinha seu estilo próprio e suas características interessantes. Assim, era de se esperar que quando Guerra Infinita foi lançado, eu estava mais que ansiosa para ver.

Foi muito impactante o que o filme me causou, aquela tristeza e desolação por perceber que o filme estava acabando e nada dos heróis vencerem, ver cada um dos que morreram, mortos por Thanos e seus filhos e os outros se transformando em pó era devastador, e mostrava o quanto Thanos era realmente um vilão poderoso. Esse final só nos empolgou ainda mais para a sequência no ano que vem, e como toda a saga terminaria.

Vingadores Ultimato era um filme divertido, apesar do clima sombrio e triste, o que era compreensível, afinal todos tinham perdido pessoas queridas, o que me fez me apegar aos personagens ainda mais e achar divertido a maneira como eles se uniram para trabalhar em conjunto, a viagem do tempo com certeza era a parte mais leve, mas aí, com toda a trama da Nebulosa e o exército inimigo chegando à terra, tudo se torna mais perigoso e mais épico também. Nada traduz melhor trabalho em equipe do que todos os heróis trabalhando em conjunto e fazendo o seu melhor, o ataque inicial de Tony, Steve e Thor a Thanos era simplesmente espetacular. Ver todos retornando me causou tanto alívio que comecei a chorar.

Mas as lágrimas realmente vieram quando Tony vez seu sacrifício ultimato. Eu tinha ficado apreensiva quando o Dr. Estranho lhe fez um sinal, era a única forma de vencer. Ouvir "Eu sou o Homem de Ferro" me causou arrepios, e me lembrar do primeiro filme e ele se revelando como o herói.

Depois disso, quando eu percebi suas forças se esgotando, sua aparência fraca e doente, sabia que não haveria volta, a Marvel tinha decidido deixar morrer um dos seus melhores heróis. Eu chorei mais um pouco, ainda me recuperando do choque, vendo que realmente Tony tinha partido com seu funeral aparecendo. Me recuperei a ponto de entender o final do filme, feliz por Steve encontrar seu final feliz. Mas Tony Stark, pobre Tony, será que não tinha outra alternativa? Morgan tinha mesmo que ficar sem seu pai, quem ela amava mil milhões?

Quando os créditos acabaram, me levantei lentamente, deixei Isaac extravazar toda sua empolgação, mas eu voltei para casa muito calada, ainda em estado de negação.

-Chrissie, tá tudo bem, meu amor? - Brian perguntou pra mim, durante o trajeto.

-Sim, eu só... - respirei fundo - não acredito que o Tony morreu, é simplesmente difícil de digerir, eu sei, eu sei que ele só é um personagem fictício, mas mesmo assim, foi tão comovente.

-Eu sei, eu também fiquei surpreso e pensando por um longo tempo, mas quem sabe, ele possa voltar de alguma forma, daqui uns anos - Brian tentou ser otimista e esperançoso.

-Talvez - respondi vagamente, pensando na possibilidade.

É claro, com o tempo, me acostumei com aquela ideia, era triste, mas era o que tinha acontecido. De qualquer forma, acompanharia a saga da Marvel, esperando os novos heróis que viriam por aí, e como eles honrariam o legado do Homem de Ferro.

**Author's Note:**

> Me pediram essa história faz tempo, mas muito tempo mesmo, então aqui estamos nós, finalmente a postei, depois de rever todos os filmes da Marvel. Queria avisar para vocês ficarem atentos ao meu perfil no domingo, vou postar uma história mais que especial, sério, por vários motivos. Então espero que tenham gostado dessa história e até domingo!


End file.
